Gardeners, clam diggers, rock hounds, and many other types of persons are often in need of an apparatus for conveniently washing mud, sand, and other debris from surfaces of articles such as potatoes, carrots, clams, rocks and others. The present invention includes apparatus for doing so in a convenient manner using a jet of impinging water or other suitable liquid.